Of Whats to Come
by pkmnsurvivor19
Summary: One-shots of what I have in mind for A New Life. Working on for right now until main story gets back on track. Some of them may contain future spoilers. Read at your own risk. . .or don't its your choice.
**Hey everyone. Well if you're here then you all are probably curious of what I have in mind for A New Life. Just to let you know this may contain spoilers of what I have in store, so read at your own risk. Enough of my yammering, let's get into this already.**

 **I don't own Swat Kats in any way. They belong to Hanna-Barbera. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

 **Of Whats to Come:**

 **Please wake up.**

* * *

Date: August 15, 2012 8:00 p.m.

Location: Megakat City Memorial Hospital.

Three weeks. . . .

It has been three weeks since they were admitted here.

Nothing has changed though, they were still lying there.

The Swat Kat knew this when he pulled up into the visitors parking lot. The Cycletron came to a stop in its now permanent spot.

Would there be a change this time, or would it still be the same since his last visit? Could he finally take them home after so long, or leave empty handed once again?

Only one way to find out. . . . .

With a heavy sigh he climbed off the bike and made his way to the hospital's doors. His heart beat with fear and anxiety the closer he got. The doors opened wide allowing him to enter. . . . . but they weren't there to greet him.

His heart sank as he walked past the front desk; mind on autopilot as he made his way to their room. No one stopped him as he walked down the halls; he was one of their regulars anyways.

The Swat Kat's wondering came to a stop when he came across their door guarded by two Enforcer kats. It still surprised him that the Commander ordered a pair of Enforcers to guard their room on an hourly basis. He was even more surprised when Feral didn't get all three of their identities when one was too weak to stop him. When asked, Feral replied that he would find out who they were someday, but only when all three of them were strong enough to face their punishment. In other words. . .they all earned a bit of the Commander's respect that day.

The two Enforcers gave the Swat Kat a salute as they allowed him entrance into their room. As far as he knew the only ones who were allowed access were himself, his partner, Mrs. Briggs, and the hospital staff. A good thing that the guards were told to never let anyone else in besides those selected few. The next thing anyone needed was all of the news kats to spout out a story about one of Megakat City's brave vigilantes fighting for their life. If word got out about it, who knows what would happen. The public didn't need to know were one of the Swat Kats were at. Especially a group of four kats who were the ones responsible for this.

The strong smell of disinfectant snapped him out of his thoughts. Immediately, his eyes took in the same scene he saw almost every day. Their bed was in the center of the room; various wires were hooked into their body so the machines could still track their condition. An oxygen mask was on their face in order to give their lungs the air that was desperately needed. But what made the comatose Swat Kat look near dead was the pale complexion of their normally tanned skin. If he didn't know any better. . . it looked like the machines were lying. . . . . and they had already passed on to the next life.

He pushed those thoughts out of his head; now wasn't the time to think like that.

He slowly made his way over to their bedside where a chair was waiting. It had been in that same position ever since he first came here. As soon as he got comfortable he did the same thing he always does when he visits. . . . . .He talked to them.

"Hey. . . . . it's been a while hasn't it?"

Every time he came, he always told them how things were going. Like how business at the garage was getting more civilian vehicles and less Enforcer ones. How the nightly patrols he and his partner did were getting quieter by the day. And. . . . how everything was always quiet without them there. He was always hoping, no. . . praying, that one day these daily chats would be the key to waking them up. Would they finally wake up after so long, or stay asleep as they always did? For once. . . he really didn't know the answer.

"It has gotten a lot quieter for the past couple of days. We haven't been doing our patrols as much as we should have. But, it's not the same without you there to make it more enjoyable."

The Swat Kat decided to veer off that course of the conversation. He really needed to stop talking so negatively.

"A-Anyways, right now I'm working on designs for this new attachment I came up for the Turbokat. If everything goes well maybe we can add it to your ride as well. Sounds good doesn't it?"

. . . . They didn't answer.

". . . W-Well you don't have to tell me right away. Maybe when you see it in action, you'll want one for sure."

. . . . Still no response.

The Swat Kat gave a shaky sigh. ". . . The truth is, things haven't been the same without you around. We both miss you."

He gave another shuddering breath. "I-I miss you. . . so much."

With shaking paws; he slowly grabbed their left hand and held it tightly to prove that he meant every word. He hoped that through this touch they would understand how he really felt about them.

If only he had done something similar weeks ago. . . maybe they wouldn't have ended up like this.

Those events. . . where still very fresh in his mind.

SKSKSKSKSK

 _"Hey! Will you just-! What is the matter with you?!"_

 _He had cornered them just after all three of them came back from patrol. He had no idea why they continued to fire on him even after he escaped from the Metallikat express. But he was going to find out._

 _"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me?! . . .You should be asking yourself that question!" they yelled as they refused to face him._

 _"Huh? What are you talking about?" he asked._

 _To his surprise; they just started laughing. Concerned for their well-being he turned them around to see what was wrong. His concern turned into shock when he saw that they were crying. But what shocked him the most were the feelings of anger and betrayal that swarmed in their eyes._

 _With a growl they shook his paws off their shoulders. "Don't play dumb with me. I know what you did that day!"_

 _His shock quickly turned into confusion. "What I did? . . .That day? Just what are you talking about?"_

 _They growled even further. "Do the words 'I so desperately want to stay My Queen' ring any damn bells?!"_

 _As if almost burned by their tone, he immediately took a few steps back. Th-They. .they saw that!_

 _"W-Wait! It's not what you think it was!"_

 _"Yeah right! I saw the way you looked at her. Always ready to do her bidding with 'My Queen' this and 'My Queen' that! If I didn't know any better; you cared about her well-being more than the well-being of your own partners!"_

 _"No! It wasn't like that!"_

 _"Save it! Nothing you say will ever change my mind on how you really feel about her!" And with that, they ran as far as they could from him._

 _"But I don't-! Please just listen to me! Come back!"_

 _. . . But they didn't._

 _It wasn't long before his other partner ran towards him asking what the heck was going on. With a hurried breath he explained everything. When all was explained, his partner told him to let them know what really happened between him and the Queen. He promised he would as soon as they've calmed down a little bit._

 _But that explanation never came. . . .  
_

 _Soon after all three of them; plus the Mayor, Mrs. Briggs, and Commander Feral; were in the fight of their lives against Megakat City's worst criminals. The air was filled with screams, laser fire, Gloveatrix missiles, and the smell of burning wood. It all went by so fast for him, that he couldn't even remember half of the fight._

 _But one thing will always be burned forever in his mind. . . .  
_

 _He didn't see the shot that was aimed at him until it was too late. There wouldn't be enough time for him to move out of the way of the laser's fire. However,. . . .someone else was not about to let that happen._

 _With a cry of "Look out!" he was shoved out of harm's way. It wasn't long until a scream of agony filled the air. Once he realized who that scream belonged to; he slowly turned around to see if he was wrong._

 _. . . . He wasn't._

 _There they were, standing in his former spot. Hands on their stomach as a crimson liquid began to stain their flight suit. The smell of burning flesh began to fill the air as they fell to the ground._

 _With all the strength he had left, he ran over to them. . .catching them just before the hit the floor. In a state of panic he turned them over and practically begged them to stay awake. He begged them to not close their eyes. . . .Begged them to forgive him._

 _. . . .They were too weak to respond._

SKSKSKSKSK

That image will always be burned forever in his mind. The way they looked at him as the light left their eyes. Almost . . .as if they would never wake up again.

That thought always burned deep down in his heart.

"I. . .don't know if you can hear me. . .but please listen."

A single tear fell down his face.

"Please. . .don't give up."

Two more tears streaked down his cinnamon colored face.

"Please. . .d-don't leave us."

Single tears soon became a small stream.

"D-D-Don't. . .leave me."

Razor's voice slowly turned into a whisper.

"J-Just please. . . . .wake up."

Unfortunately,. . . . .Amber stayed asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Dang. . .didn't expect this one did ya? First sneak peak up and already its sad. I tell ya, it was really hard to not use Razor's or Amber's names until the very end. Didn't want to give too much away in the beginning for this one.**

 **So what do you guys think? Should I continue these sneak peaks or get back to the main story now? There are three other sneak peaks I have in mind to show, but I want to see what you guys think.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**

 **See ya!**


End file.
